victoriousfandomcom-20200222-history
Cabbie
.]] Cabbie 'is the pairing of 'Cat Valentine and Robbie Shapiro ( Ca/t and Ro/'bbie' ) from the show Victorious. It's one of the most popular ships. It can also be called Cobbie ( C'/at and R/'obbie ) or Rat '''( '''R/obbie and C/'at '). Some actually think they could end up together. Cabbie Moments Season 1 Pilot *When Cat and Robbie are sent to get Tori and Andre to come back to class for Mr. Sikowitz, Rex makes fun of Cat saying "And you wanted a date to the prom last year but you didn't get one," to which Cat freaks out at Robbie saying, "Tell your puppet to quit being mean to me!" Also, after Cat got out of the alphabetical Improv and took the piece of candy Mr. Sikowitz gave her, she sat next to Robbie. Stage Fighting *After Robbie stalks Trina after their stage kiss that he believed was real, Cat asks him if he was still on that. When he says that girls can't fake that kind of passion, Cat intterupts him by kissing him. *After the kiss Robbie asks Cat to meet his parents, and she almost chokes on her carrot. The Birthweek Song The subplot focuses on Robbie and Cat helping his grandma with her internet. *When Tori is trying to figure out what to get Trina for her birthweek, Robbie and Cat are walking down the stairs and when Rex says something disrespectful they give him a time out by putting him in Robbie's backpack. *After Robbie says he has to help his grandma and asks the others for help, Cat volunteers because she likes elderly people. *Robbie's Grandma keeps making fun of Cat throughout the episode, and when she first sees Cat she thinks that she is Robbie's girlfriend. When he denies this she says "Good, you can do better." Cat gets offended a lot in this episode. *During class, when Robbie was about to start his presentation, he says 'hi' and Cat is the only one to say 'hi' back to him. He becomes embarrassed when his grandma video chats with him when he was about to start on his presentation called "Vaudeville" in front of the class. Cat laughed at him along with the rest of class. *Cat sees Robbie's Grandmother's apartment, she says to him, "I thought we were going Baby Golfing!". Not only did she sound dissapointed, but they were alone, implying that they were on a date. *On their last visit to his Grandma's house, she says she doesn't want to go in there to be made fun of. But Robbie insists she come and pulls her inside by the arm. When his Grandma makes fun of her again, she turns to leave, but Robbie grabs her wrist and pulls her back. His grandma and Cat continue to fight, so Robbie cuts a wire to disable the Internet in his Grandma's house, claiming the company shut it down and the Internet no longer exists. He takes Cat and they both run out of the apartment. 'Tori the Zombie' *Robbie and Cat were moving to the ending number in the musical together. Survival Of The Hottest *At the end of the episode, Robbie hugs Cat after she opens the RV. TheSlap.com Hints *When Robbie said no one ever writes on his board, Cat does. *Cat and Jade sing back-up for his song about strangers. *Robbie uploaded a video of Cat partying on the beach. *Robbie (and Beck) were playing "rocketship" with Cat. *When Rex calls Cat ditzy, Robbie seemed mad at him and orders him to be nice to Cat. *When Cat uploaded a picture of Robbie crying, he commented saying that he just had something in his eye, to which Cat responds to saying that when they went to go see "The Sketchbook" (indicating that they went to the movies together once) she caught him crying. Robbie then says that it was a very sad movie. *Robbie comments on Cat's profile video saying, "Cool Video.". Cabbie Videos *Cat/Robbie/Trina-You Belong With Me *Victorious*="You Belong With Me" by Taylor Swift *Robbie Likes Cat (Victorious)="Hummingbird" by Christofer Drew *Cat/Robbie-Breathe="Breathe" by Michelle Branch *Victorious~Robbie and Cat="Disgusting" by Miranda Cosgrove *Right There Beside Me...(Cat/Robbie)="Meteor Shower" by Owl City *We'll Be A Dream // Cat & Robbie="We'll Be A Dream" by WE The Kings feat. Demi Lovato **[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HRX84zlb2VE *[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6GZSkJForMg&feature=related Cabbie Fanfics [http://www.fanfiction.net/tv/Victorious/3/0/1/1/0/41434/41436/0/0/1/ The Cabbie Section on Fan-Fiction * [http://www.fanfiction.net/s/5898904/1/The_Puppet_Goes_Back_In_Its_Box The Puppet Goes Back In Its Box by sockstar] *[http://www.fanfiction.net/s/5969738/1/Comfort Comfort by SimonandJeanetteAreBest] Category:Pairings Category:Characters